Brian Felton
Brian Friedrich Felton (born August 24 1981) is an American singer, composer and producer. In 2006, "Blowin' Me Up" echoed internationally reaching the top of the charts, making Felton the first male artists since Michael Jackson to take the first place of Billboard's 200 Albums and Hot 100 Singles charts. Subsequently, hits like "All Day Long I Dream About Sex" and "Summer Love" came up with the next album that keeps his highest number of platinum albums to date, "Dance With Women". "Subconscious" came after a turbulent year in the life of the singer which involved the birth of the first child, divorce, drug abuse and specially depression, moment that was followed hard by the media. He received in the following year his first Grammy awards, including Record of the Year for "Takin 'Back My Love". The singer started in this meantime a relationship with the singer Elisha Stevens, whom he divorced in 2014. It was also the Subconscious album that Felton made his first world tour, the Subconscious World Tour. After a break of almost three years, it was the time to air the dirty laundry in public, coming up with his most introspective and personal album to date, "Drowning", which was also his less commercially successful album. From this one, the adored songs by fans as "Love Supreme" and "Whatya Want From Me" emerged from the promotion. Felton took another break on his career to dedicate to family and came back in 2014 with a tour in support of his first collection of Greatest Hits. The Entertainment Education World Tour ended just two years later, becoming the highest-grossing tour by a male artist in history. Felton performed at the Superbowl halftime show in 2015 turning into the Most-Watched Halftime Show in the league history, and kicked in at the School's Back in Session era, a jazz, soul and funk from 30-40-50's inspired album. The album put him back on top of the charts with "Uptown Funk". Brian was part of the panel of judges of The Voice USA from 2014 to 2016, where he mentored rising new artists competing for a million dollar contract. In 2016, he released two singles "Put Your Lovin' On Me", featured on "50 Shades Darker" soundtrack, and a collaboration with french dj Afrojack "Wave Your Flag". Still in 2016, he announced his Las Vegas residency "Escapade", which was open until early 2018. Life and career 1981-2005: Early life ' Born in New Jersey, New York, Felton is the third child of Brandon and Sophia Felton. He showed signs of artistic ability by the age of 5 and began his career at the age of 11 by singing, dancing and acting at the Mickey Mouse Club on Disney Channel, which he remained until its cancellation in 1993. As a child, Brian is described as active and very mature. Felton has become an excellent athlete during his teenage years and managed to study at NYU, graduating in Economics and Public Finance in 2004. Instead of joining the market as an economist, once again Felton decided to pursue his dream of becoming an artist and moved to New York where he auditioned for Broadway musicals. The young man caught the attention from producers, which pointed him to Jive Records scouts, later eventually singing him to a contract with the label in 2005. '''2006-2008: ''Brian Felton and ''Dance With Women'' 2009-2013: Subconscious and ''Drowning'' 2014-present: ''School's Back in Session'' Personal life Discography * Brian Felton (2006) * Dance With Women (2007) * Subconscious (2009) * Drowning (2012) * School's Back in Session (2015) Compilations & Other Releases * Meet The Robinsons - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2007) * 007: The Quantum of Solace - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2008) * Rock DJ (The Remixes) (2010) * Greatest Hits: Vol 1 (2013) * ''50 Shades Darker - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack ''(2017) Tours * Hot Stuff Tour (2006) * Subconscious World Tour (2009) * Drowning World Tour (2012) * The Entertainment Education World Tour (2014-2015) Filmography * Sight Unseen (2010) Television shows and appearances * Publicists (2007-2008) - 3 episodes * Ugly Betty (2009) - 2 episodes * Smash (2012) - 4 episodes * The Voice CSAV (2015-2016) - 55 episodes